Naruto: Fourth Ninja World War
by kingleviathan
Summary: The Kyuubi was sealed inside of Naruto's twin Natsuki and the Fourth Hokage survived. Naruto must shine through the shadow cast by his sister and become stronger to survive the Fourth Ninja World War without the help of the Kyuubi's chakra.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters from Naruto that are used in this fanfiction

**A/N: In this story Naruto's twin is the Kyuubi Jinchuriki and the third Hokage was the one who sacrificed himself. It will start off similar to canon with Naruto's twin taking his place and Naruto being more serious and from there will split from canon with there being changes to the plot and the timeline. This was originally called Wind Shuriken but I couldn't decide how to continue that so instead I've decided to use parts of what I had done for that story and instead use it in this story. Make sure to review after you've finished reading this chapter and tell me what you think. **

Chapter One: Sealing of the Kyuubi

_What should I do?_

That was all the fourth Hokage Namikaze Minato could think as he looked upon the two children who had been born only hours earlier. One was a boy, named Naruto, who had blue eyes and blond hair that seemed to be an exact colour copy of his father's. The other who was the boy's twin who was a girl, named Natsuki, with blue eyes and a slightly darker colour of blond hair with tints of red in it.

The reason that Minato was alone in his observation of the twins was because Kushina had refused to be a part of his plan, a plan which had caused her to leave the room immediately. Minato of course had to admit she was right to do so, he was about to sacrifice himself and force one of his own children into a very hard life.

He wished there was another way, any other way but it was not possible, the Kyuubi was already attacking the village and he had a few short minutes left before it broke through the ninja's resisting it and annihilated the hidden leaf village. Knowing he had to hurry he forced himself to think once more of the decision he had to make. The Fuinjutsu that he had created would be able to seal the Kyuubi but it had its cost, the first was the sacrifice of the user, that however was not what was causing Minato his distress, it was the second cost, the use of a living being as the vessel for the beast to be sealed in.

The Hokage had originally wanted to use an object as the vessel for the nine tailed Bijuu but had discovered that if the seal didn't have a working charka system to attach to then it would weaken and in a few years break, an unusual weakness on the otherwise strong seal. In any case that detail would have made it impossible to stop the Kyuubi for an extended period of time, since the seal had to connect to a chakra system which could not be done, had it not been for the birth of two children at about the same time as the warning for the Bijuu had arrived.

Since newly born children do not have fully connected chakra systems it would be possible to connect the seal to it, which is why Minato was currently watching the children trying to decide which ones fate he would change. Unfortunately being so young the children showed no identifiable differences and for a moment he thought that he would have to decide which one would be used on the flip of a coin.

Luckily for him he was relieved of his choice when the door behind him opened and the former Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen entered with a grim look on his face, "Jiraiya just told me of your decision, is there no other way?"

Minato shook his head, "There is, but I could not possibly prepare for those possibilities in time and even if I did manage it there is no way that it would hold the Kyuubi for a long period of time. I have to do it this way but I'm not sure which one should become the Jinchuriki."

"Understandable, there doesn't appear to be any difference between them but controlling a Bijuu has nothing to do with outward appearances, all that needs to be considered is there chakra, perhaps we could do a quick chakra evaluation on them."

Nodding at this Minato raised his hands in a Handsign whilst Sarutobi stepped beside him in an identical pose. Chakra appeared to be rising from the two babies engulfing them in a blue aura, whilst Naruto appeared to have a large amount of chakra making him above average; Natsuki had a massive amount of chakra that far surpassed Naruto's.

Ending the Jutsu both men look at each other and Sarutobi spoke, "I guess that answers the question but I can't understand why the girl has that much more Chakra than the boy, there have been many instances where siblings are that different but twins, that is quite rare."

"Rare but not unheard of, besides it's not as if he's lacking chakra, it's just that she has far more then she would ever need. In any case I'm sure you will be able to help both of them become powerful ninja's"

Sarutobi sighed, "Perhaps you should think of helping your son and daughter when they get older yourself."

"I am about to die, so that is no longer a possibility."

Sarutobi looked at Minato and he automatically realised what the old man was suggesting, "No, this is my Jutsu; I'm the only one who can do it."

The old man replied, "You've become too confident in yourself Minato, it just so happens that I have already looked over your notes and I am confident that I can perform the Fuinjustu myself. So you have to ask yourself, do you really want to give up your life and leave Kushina and your children without you, or would you like to continue with them and use your skills to keep Konoha a dominant village."

"I am the Hokage, it is my duty to do this, what kind of person would I be if I allowed another to pay my price."

Shaking his head Sarutobi made one last attempt to change Minato's mind, "I have nothing left to live for Minato, I am just an old man who has long outlived his life please allow me to go out like a hero fighting to the end, don't let me die in a bed surrounded by people pitying me."

Minato wished that he had it in him to stop the former Hokage but he respected the man too much, so as Sarutobi picked up Natsuki he simply allowed the man who he considered to be a mentor to go to his honourable death.

Looking at the only other remaining occupant besides himself, Minato said to Naruto, "Your sisters going to have a tough life little one but she's not the only one, she's going to have to learn how to control the Kyuubi but you have to be able to shine through the shadow she casts over you, otherwise no one's ever going to see how powerful you are."

With that Minato left the room and sent an ANBU to bring Kushina back so that he could tell her what had transpired.

_

* * *

_

_Eight years later_

After a few months of travel which he had used to gather research for his new book, Jiraiya had returned to Konoha and was happy to see that the village was stronger that it had ever been before. After the Kyuubi attack many had believed that Konoha may not be able to recover and that some of the other Ninja villages would attack, however with the Fourth Hokage leading the village, Konoha had flourished in strength.

Jiraiya, being a well known and well like Shinobi in most Ninja villages played a large part in Konoha's restoration by strengthening ties with allied villages and offering peace to all enemy villages. The most important part of ensuring peace for Konoha however turned out to be Namikaze Minato.

Having called a Kage summit he managed to orchestrate a no attack agreement with the other major villages and in return Konoha would give them resources from the fire nation and any Ninja from those villages would be welcome to take refuge in Konoha for as long as they wished. Jiraiya smiled as he thought of how the counsellors reacted when they learnt of the agreement, yelling out profanities about how the agreement would cause the destruction of Konoha.

'They were fools.' Jiraiya thought, 'We lost resources but it gave us time to recover and many of the Ninja's who took refuge in Konoha were convinced to teach Genin for a short time by their own villages as a sign of good will.'

In a way the Kyuubi attack had done what nothing else had ever done before, brought peace, at least that's what Minato had told Jiraiya but the old toad hermit was wary of this supposed true peace.

He supposed that the reason he found it so hard to believe was because he himself had never really had a time of true peace, only the time in between wars where it was nothing but a pseudo peace. However perhaps he was doubtful because whilst Konoha was currently more peaceful than it had ever been before, the other Ninja villages seemed to be in the same state they had been for years.

"In any case if a problem comes into existence I'm sure Minato will be able to take care of it." Jiraiya said aloud, "Now I really should go and see Naruto and Natsuki seeing as I didn't have time to see them the last time I was here."

After entering Minato's house Jiraiya saw a scene that made him smile, Minato and Kushina were both showing an eight year Natsuki the Henge technique. It actually made him laugh when he saw the look of concentration on the young girl who only seemed capable of creating poorly looking disguises.

It was funny how much Natsuki reminded Jiraiya of his younger self in that she never took anything seriously, couldn't concentrate on anything for a long amount of time and that she had trouble controlling her chakra. Although in Natsuki's case she had an excuse, especially in the case of controlling charka, being that she contained the Kyuubi.

Minato and Kushina having both noticed him immediately welcomed him and started asking him how his recent journey had been but Jiraiya was too distracted to answer them.

Jiraiya's distraction came from having noticed that Naruto was sitting on the opposite side of the room from where the rest of his family had been. Looking closer at the boy's face he noticed that Naruto seemed to be more interested in looking at the blank scroll on the table in front of him and Jiraiya couldn't understand what Naruto found so interesting.

"Will you be staying in Konoha longer this time Jiraiya?"

The question from Kushina brought Jiraiya out of his distraction and he focused his attention back on Minato and Kushina who had just been joined by Natsuki, "I think I'll stay for a few weeks before I leave again."

Kushina soon went back to showing Natsuki the Henge Jutsu while Jiraiya continued his conversation with Minato.

"The villages have accepted Natsuki well considering what occurred with the Kyuubi and we're attempting to teach her as much as possible."

Jiraiya had already figured as much but he was unsure why Minato was giving up so much time to train his daughter, "Is there any reason in particular that you have to train Natsuki personally?"

"The Kyuubi's Chakra has been interfering with Natsuki's own Chakra and it's making it harder for her to learn so we decided it would be best if we taught her ourselves, otherwise if she doesn't do well at the academy then everyone might start looking at her the same way they did just after the Kyuubi was sealed in her."

"Yes you're right that does seem to be the right thing to do." Agreed Jiraiya knowing that many saw Natsuki as a hope for the future of Konoha, "So what about Naruto, how's he doing?"

"He's doing alright at the academy but sometimes he just sits there in silence like he is now and apparently he's not very good at making friends at the academy."

That much was fairly obvious about Naruto but Jiraiya was more interested in how he was being trained, "Are you training Naruto with Natsuki?"

The question was not really needed as Jiraiya already knew the answer from what he had seen and so Minato's answer that Naruto was only learning from the academy and not from his parents didn't come as a surprise.

Walking over to Naruto to see what exactly what he was doing, Jiraiya found himself confused as Naruto was in the same position as before, one hand extended in front of the blank scroll. Jiraiya was about to ask Naruto what he was doing but paused when he felt a small amount of Chakra and saw the scroll move.

'What was that?' Jiraiya thought surprised at what he had just seen, 'It felt like he used Chakra to move the scroll but he didn't use any Handseals.'

Not knowing whether he had seen what he thought he had seen, Jiraiya looked at Naruto but found no change in the boy's demeanour. After some amount of time in which Jiraiya watched Naruto, the boy finally moved from his spot.

'I must have just been seeing things.' Jiraiya thought to himself, 'To use Chakra like that you have to release it with Handseals; the scroll must have been moved by the wind.'

After that Jiraiya never again though of what he thought Naruto had done and eventually he too would participate in training Natsuki, leaving Naruto to be taught solely by the Ninja Academy.

_

* * *

_

_Four years later_

Naruto walked with his twin on their way to the ninja academy making sure that she didn't take a detour and end up doing something stupid as he had been told to do. At first when his father had told him to do this he had wondered why he was being asked to do it; those thoughts had stopped as soon as he saw what she had done to the Hokage monument one morning before academy.

He just couldn't understand why someone who could do that while avoiding Chuunin couldn't ace the exams that she was given, it made no sense.

Of course some of her behaviour, especially her hyperactive behaviour according to his father, was due to the Kyuubi being sealed inside her but still surely she had better things to do. It appeared that the Kyuubi could even be the cause of her appearance as she had three whisker like marks on each cheek and wore bright orange clothes which compared to Naruto blue t-shirt and black shorts made her stick out easily.

Seeing that they had arrived at the academy Naruto opened up the door to their class and entered.

Noticing his two friends Yakedo Shou and Jishin Kaeda, Naruto separated from Natsuki and joined them while she joined Sakura and Ino, moments later their teacher at the academy Iruka entered the class and began talking about what the requirements were to pass the Genin exam today.

Beside him Shou whispered, "You reckon the three of us will be in a team together, I mean they must realise that were friends, surely they wouldn't split us up."

Kaeda frowned at that, "When since do they care about putting friends together, they make the teams based solely on skills."

Naruto smiled and decided to step in before his friends started another one of their arguments, "Well considering that there are only nine others that seem like passing I think we got a good chance."

"Yeah and since Ino, Shikamaru and Choji are likely to be teamed up because of their fathers that leaves only six other candidates besides us." Agreed Shou hoping he was right.

For the rest of the class they listened to Iruka while he revised their work and at the end he called them all in one by one to a room with other teachers who were there to watch over the Genin exam.

When it Naruto's turn to take the test he passed easily being one of the first in the class to have learnt the Bunshin and Henge Jutsu's and having shown passable skill in aiming kunai and shuriken skills as well as Taijutsu. Shortly after him Natsuki exited with her forehead protector having passed as well which was impressive since she had been unable to perform a Bunshin Jutsu until father showed her the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu scroll.

After everyone had finished the class was allowed to leave and Naruto met with Kaeda and Shou outside. Both of them were orphans from the Kyuubi disaster and as such they lived on their own. Kaeda had strait black hair down to her shoulders whilst Shou's hair was short slightly lighter making it a darker brown and they were both fairly simplistic with clothes since they were only able to afford what others didn't want.

Naruto had met them both when he had entered the academy as they seemed lonely and he had thought that perhaps they could be good company. As time had gone on he had learnt a lot about them, like how Kaeda wanted to become a Kunoichi so that she would never be seen as the weak little girl that she had been in her orphanage and how Shou had entered the academy to be like his parents had been.

Walking with them back to his house Naruto noticed that they were both being quiet compared to what they usually were and so asked them why, "What's going on with you two, by now you'd usually be arguing over who got the best test score or something like that."

Shou looked up and it seemed from the look on his face that he was back to normal, "It's just we don't know what's going to happen, up to now all we had to do was turn up to the academy but from now on we could be risking our lives in some other Nation or something like that."

Looking from Shou to Kaeda Naruto realised that neither of them actually knew how the ninja system worked, "We're not going to be doing stuff like that for a long time and by the time that we are we'll be able to handle it you just have to trust me."

It seemed that Naruto's words had eased their anxiety as they immediately started up at one another and he smiled knowing that they were most happy like this.

Reaching his house Naruto entered and was followed by his two best friends who walked with him to the kitchen and they were all met by Namikaze Kushina who was preparing some food for them like she did every day. Hearing them enter Naruto's mother turned around and asked, "How did you three do on the exam?"

Met with the sight of all three holding up their newly gained forehead protectors she smiled and placed food for each of them on the table, "I'm guessing that Natsuki passed as well right."

Naruto nodded, "Of course she did, but it's not like she could have failed, not with the amount of help dad has given her."

"Naruto your father is just watching out for what's best for the village, she has to be able to control the Kyuubi when the time comes." With that she left the room and Naruto started talking to his friends about what they thought their sensei would be like.

An hour later Minato walked through the kitchen door asked Naruto if his sister was home yet, when he answered no Minato sat down at the table, "It's seems like it's going to be easy to place all the Genin into teams tonight and I'm sure you'll be glad to know that you three have ended up together."

Shou, who had his head lying on the table looked up and asked, "What's our sensei like?"

Minato just shook his head and stood up to leave saying, "If I told you that then it wouldn't be fair to everyone else."

The three of them were left once again on their own but this time a huge relief had been lifted from them, they could stick together.

* * *

The next morning Naruto was wearing his forehead protector in his academy class with the rest of the new Genin who had passed the exam yesterday, waiting for Iruka to officially announce the teams.

Upon arriving they had been told there own results and Sasuke had been named rookie of the year, unsurprising given that the village was still trying to support the Uchiha clan, especially since Itachi's betrayal. Of course Sasuke was a good all rounder with good Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and when he gained his Sharingan he would become able to perform Genjutsu well, so it wasn't like he didn't deserve it.

Iruka began naming the teams and started with Team seven which consisted of Sasuke, Sakura and Natsuki and their sensei was Hatake Kakashi. Naruto had met the man a few times and thought that he was a good choice, he would be able to help Sasuke with his Sharingan and he was his father's old student meaning that the Hokage could keep a closer watch on Natsuki.

Team eight consisted of Shino, Hinata and Kiba with their sensei Yuhi Kurenai, Team nine consisted of Naruto, Shou and Kaeda with sensei Furai Tsubasa and Team ten consisted of Shikamaru, Ino and Choji with sensei Sarutobi Asuma.

Team eight and ten both left and soon after a man who Naruto didn't recognise entered and asked for team nine to meet him at training ground four.

Arriving at training ground for team nine noticed that it was a grassed area with bushes and trees and saw their sensei was sitting in the middle of the clearing. Walking up to him and sitting down when he patted the ground, they saw that he looked to be in his mid twenties and had very short black hair and a tattoo of the symbol for wind on his left cheek.

The man using a harsh voice that made Naruto think that the man had an injured throat, most likely in a mission spoke, "Most of the Jounin sensei's are taking this time to get to know their new teams, I won't be, anything we need to know about each other will be learnt through the training and missions that we do together, other than that I know your names and you can call me Tsubasa-sensei."

Taking a look at all three Genin Tsubasa continued, "Now before we start you have to take a test that will determine whether you can really be a Genin."

Kaeda eyes widened and she stuttered out, "Bu- But we already passed the test, we got placed into this team and we received our forehead protectors."

"You're not Genin until your team leader decides that you are so let's start the test."

Removing two bells from one of his pockets he held them in front on the team and continued, "I'm going to attach these two bells to myself and whichever two of you gets the bells will become Genin of team nine, the other who didn't get a bell will fail and be sent back to the academy."

The three Genin all remained silent for a few seconds until Naruto spoke up, "Well if that's the case then you may as well just fail all of us."

Tsubasa taken aback by the response asked, "What?"

Shou understanding what Naruto was saying added on, "Yeah what's the use of only two of us becoming Genin if the other fails, we'll just have to keep passing the test over and over again until they allow all three of us to become ninja."

Tsubasa looked Kaeda and realised that she was nodding in agreement, 'What's with these kids, I could understand if the two orphans didn't care about becoming a ninja but surely the Hokage's kid does.'

Unsure what to do Tsubasa was trying to think of a compromise when he realised that the kids weren't being stubborn, they were being loyal to each other and so he started laughing.

Naruto almost jumped when he heard the crumpling sound coming out of his sensei until he realised that the man was laughing, "You kids must be really good friends to be willing to sacrifice so much for each other, I suppose that means that you three all pass."

Stunned Kaeda asked, "What do you mean? We haven't passed the test you set up for us."

"The test was to see if you could work together and if you were willing to sacrifice everything for each other. Since your friends you can obviously work together and you were also willing to sacrifice your careers as ninja for each other my decision can only be that you pass."

Tsubasa waited until they had gotten over they're surprise before continuing; "Now I think we should start training immediately but first I want to see what each of you can do individually."

Naruto watched as Tsubasa spared with first Kaeda and then Shou allowing both of them to get a few hits on him before knocking them to the ground. When Naruto's turn came he stood in front of his sensei and launched himself at the man throwing a punch that was allowed the hit Tsubasa's midsection followed by a kick that was blocked.

This continued on for about the same time as the previous two fights until Tsubasa threw the same kick that he had used to trip the other two and end their fights but was surprised when Naruto lifted his leg just high enough for the kick to miss. Tsubasa quickly remedied this situation by launching a second kick with his other leg which knocked him to the ground.

Evaluating how they had all fought Tsubasa came to the decision that they were all about equal in skill, with the two boys having the advantage in strength, but he wondered how Naruto had been able to avoid being tripped when the other two had fallen for it.

When the day was finished Tsubasa told the kids that they were finished and separated from them to tell the Hokage that they had passed his team, 'They're a good team but they'll need a lot of work to be able to compete in the Chuunin exam.'

* * *

It had only been a few weeks since Tsubasa had taken on team nine but in that time they had proven themselves to be great students. He had been most impressed with their ability to learn as well as the speed of which they learnt.

The first week Tsubasa had spent most of the team's time getting to know them better through D-rank missions and just spending time with them. After that he had started teaching them chakra control, for the simple reason that the academy taught almost nothing about it and so it would therefore be a weak spot for them.

To remedy this for them he had introduced them to the chakra controlling technique of tree climbing using only your feet. At first the three of them had been barely able to run up the tree more than a few steps, a day later he had come to training ground four, which they had taken as their own training ground, to find all three of them sitting in the high branches of a tree.

Impressively they then took up the challenge of water walking and accomplished that even faster. With their chakra control at an acceptable level, in what Tsubasa thought was record time, he began working with them on improving their Taijutsu and showing them how minor Genjutsu could be repelled.

Now weeks after he started Tsubasa was sure that they were at the level they needed to be to compete in the Chuunin exam which would occur in just over a week. Tsubasa however wanted to ensure they could compete against any unusually strong Genin who had been held back and so had decided to improve their Ninjutsu.

Problem was that his team only knew basic Ninjutsu that was taught in the academy which had surprised him when he first realised it. Most new Genin learnt their Ninjutsu techniques from their parents so he could understand that the two orphans only had the basic ones but he would've thought that Naruto would've learnt some techniques from his father, although from what Tsubasa had heard and seen the boy didn't have the best relationship with his father.

In any case Tsubasa figured that he had to teach them at least some good Jutsu's, so that night he stood in the middle of a gathering of trees and went through his knowledge of Ninjutsu's, performing them and using his knowledge of his team to determine if it would be useful to one of them.

He had picked out the ones that he thought would be useful to Shou and Kaeda but was stumped when it came to Naruto. The boy didn't have any extremely impressive qualities, having shown himself to be about average in everything, and except for him having a slightly higher amount of chakra that the average academy graduate he had no qualities that would make him stand out in a crowd.

He was just quietly thinking all this through in his head when he heard a sound, like something hitting a tree, and took off in the direction he heard it. Arriving at the location of the sound Tsubasa was surprised to find Naruto practicing his Taijutsu against the trees, more surprising however was that Tsubasa recognised several of the attacks as simple ones that he had been practising before.

Seeing Taijutsu styles imitated like this was not that unusual but he knew that tonight had been the first time since receiving his team that he had actually used this style and it was something he had created himself. That meant that Naruto must have watched Tsubasa training tonight and somehow picked up the style.

He announced himself to Naruto who was surprised to see Tsubasa spying on him but before he could even say hello Tsubasa questioned, "How did you learn that Taijutsu style?"

Naruto eyebrows lifted like that had been a question he had not expected to here, "It wasn't that hard, I just saw you using it so I tried as well, it's a fairly simple style."

Tsubasa nodded and continued his questioning, "Yes it is, a Genin could probably learn it but that's not what interests me. You said you learnt it from watching me tonight, how?"

"The same way all Taijutsu is learn, first you watch it being performed then you attempt to do it yourself, isn't that how you learn them Tsubasa-sensei."

Nodding again Tsubasa realised that Naruto didn't understand why he was so interested in this, "Yes Naruto, but you see it takes time to be able to get the stance perfect as well as all the movements, even for something simple like this it usually takes at least two days and that's only if your being helped, you've managed it sometime between now and an hour ago when I was practising it."

Naruto eyes widened in realisation and Tsubasa found himself with an idea so he asked Naruto if he had done something like this before and was answered that the boy hadn't noticed it before, so Tsubasa told him to go home and get some rest.

Standing there alone Tsubasa thought of his idea, 'To be able to learn that style so quickly can only mean that he is better than even his father was at his age at disguising how Jutsu's are performed, perhaps he might just be able to learn something really impressive in time for the exam.

* * *

Waking up early in the morning Naruto quickly ate breakfast and left the house on his way to the training ground which was a pattern he had been following since becoming part of team nine. Meeting both Shou and Kaeda there he only had to wait a few minutes before Tsubasa-sensei arrived.

The first thing Tsubasa did was tell them that he was going to start teaching them Ninjutsu today, after which he took Shou off on his own to a different part of the training ground. He was away for about ten minutes before he returned without Shou and repeated what he had previously done with Kaeda.

Returning Tsubasa spoke to Naruto, "I have your teammates learning some Ninjutsu that I picked out for them and I'm going to help you learn to but first I just need you to channel some chakra into this."

Tsubasa held up a piece of paper which Naruto took and channelled chakra into, causing the paper to split in half. Looking up Naruto saw Tsubasa smiling at him, "How lucky is that?"

When Naruto remained quiet, unsure what had just happened Tsubasa explained, "That was chakra paper, made for testing elemental affinities, in your case the paper split in two which means you're wind natured."

Naruto was about to ask why this was lucky but received the answered before he could, "The reason this is lucky is because I'm wind natured too and with my knowledge and your ability to learn fast you could learn to use wind natured chakra quickly."

Knowing the man was wind natured explained to Naruto why Tsubasa had the wind symbol tattoo but he wasn't sure why the man's was so optimistic about Naruto learning wind natured chakra. Naruto had heard talk about natured chakra and from that he had gathered that it was something that could take months to learn, even years, just how long was his sensei intending to train him in this for.

Waiting while Tsubasa walked over to a tree and picked up a fallen leaf he watched as the man placed the leaf in the middle of the palm of his hand and a second later it split in half, "This is the first step, you have to place the leaf in your hand and then try to sharpen you chakra into fine pieces, rubbing them together, until you cut through the leaf."

Having seen how his sensei had done it Naruto picked up a leaf and condensed the chakra he was channelling into fine sharp pieces and attempted to use them to cut through the leaf.

Hearing a ripping sound Naruto looked down and was disappointed to see that he had only cut through the leaf a third of the way. Looking up he saw that Tsubasa-sensei had a stone look on his face and wasn't showing emotion, perhaps he was disappointed that Naruto hadn't managed to cut all the way through the leaf.

Not wanting to disappoint, Naruto focused on the leaf again and tried again to cut through the leaf using his chakra.

* * *

Tsubasa had seen a lot in his life what he had seen just then had caused him to literally shake, Naruto had cut a third of the way through the leaf on his first go after ten seconds of trying. When Tsubasa had first attempted this exercise he had taken ten minutes to cause the smallest possible cut in the leaf and at the time his sensei had said that just doing that was impressive but what Naruto had done defied everything Tsubasa knew.

Naruto was never shown to have any great abilities before according to the academy reports and it seemed unlikely that the boy was holding back. That could only mean that Tsubasa was right, Naruto had a gift for learning quickly, but still he had not expected it to be this quick.

Looking at Naruto again Tsubasa realised that the boy had cut even further through the leaf, up to halfway now, Tsubasa just hoped that Naruto could keep up the speed that he was learning at.

**A/N: That was the first chapter, make sure to review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
